


【鑫祺AO】九十天攻略T高第一A

by DU_NAI



Category: qx
Genre: ABO, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-30
Updated: 2019-04-30
Packaged: 2020-02-10 06:51:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 6
Words: 11,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18655189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DU_NAI/pseuds/DU_NAI
Summary: #非典型性AO攻略 私设众多





	1. 01

01

性别预测报告出来的那天，马嘉祺是和他哥一起去领的。

那年他们俩都才14岁，距离大众普遍认为的觉醒ABO性别的16岁还有两年，未雨绸缪地先做了性别预测。预测结果显示哥哥是Beta，弟弟是Omega，刚一领完报告就分别送进了两个不同的心理辅导室。

马嘉祺看着面前的白大褂医生不明白自己为什么会需要心理辅导。

医生语气温和：我知道你对于自己即将觉醒成一个Omega会有诸多的困扰和不甘，你们这个年龄的男孩子都这样，不过没关系，我院已经为你配备了优良的心理辅导服务——

“等一下，”马嘉祺举起了手，医生示意他可以继续说，他放下了手保持着平静的神情，开口说，“我不觉得有任何困扰和不甘，Omega不是挺好的吗？”

 

事实上马嘉祺的母亲就是一位女Omega，温柔大方的形象深入祺心，他甚至从记事开始就觉得Omega是ABO社会体系里最伟大而美好的性别。

对于自己也即将成为一个Omega的事实，他的态度也很平和，并且推掉了医院的心理辅导，像往常一样跟哥哥去吃饭。

他哥吃饭时问他，你真的一点都不在意？

他从面碗里抬起头透过氤氲的汤水热气去看自家的Beta哥哥，平静地说：“按人口比例来算，A和O同样稀有，而占绝大多数的B则是普通人群，能成为稀有，不是一件好事吗？”

哥哥突然失去了说话的力气。

 

过年的时候爷爷奶奶都来家里一起吃饭，爷爷喝大了酡红着脸对两个孙子说着未来的蓝图，说嘉诚啊你要脚踏实地好好工作，将来娶一个漂亮的Omega当老婆。

妈妈说爸你喝多啦，嘉诚才14岁呢，爷爷说迟早的嘛，倒是嘉祺啊，你要好好保护自己，外面的世界很危险啊。

教养使他不会在餐桌上对爷爷反驳，但家人们互看的眼神还是无不透露着担忧。吃完饭后马嘉祺单独找了妈妈聊天，他说您不用担心我，我会照顾好自己的。

语气温和得就像在说会好好学习一样。

 

那一年生日时，妈妈问他的生日愿望是什么，他的回答是，找个最优质的Alpha。

怎样才算最优质呢，首先得成绩好。

事实上他成绩也很好，中考时填全省最好的T高，连手都没抖一下，之后的录取也全在意料之中。T高开学时，他就快要16岁了，时隔两年再次踏入ABO医院，批了一罐推迟觉醒的处方药。一边吞着药，一边放眼整个学校，把目标定在了体能最优的篮球队。

校篮球队小前锋，也是今年的高一新生，长得挺帅的，才两个月就晋升校草榜top3，马嘉祺看他投球时的利落动作忍不住鼓了掌。

叫什么来着，丁程鑫，好的暂定就是你了。

 

T高的兴趣班分为体育类和文化类，马嘉祺不擅长球类运动，在混进篮球兴趣班之前先去打听了一下丁程鑫的文化兴趣班，居然报的是历史。

T高的高一还没有正式分文理班，马嘉祺跑了几趟历史办公室跟他们任课老师打好关系，又拿着满分的历史月考成绩恳求历史老师破格把他招进了兴趣班。

学期中间临时调换，并没有空座位给他，搬了把凳子蹭在最后一排的角落，正好挨着丁程鑫。

 

“你也没带书啊？”这是丁程鑫跟他说的第一句话。

然后这位校草就趴下睡觉了。

马嘉祺看着他的后脑勺觉得他和自己的优质标准似乎有些偏差，悄悄问他，你上课都睡觉啊？丁程鑫转过头来看着这个第一天见面的人，轻笑了声：“今天讲的三国，我能把整段倒着背给你听，没意思。”

说完就真的睡了。

马嘉祺将信将疑地听了会儿课，还真的是讲三国，听到一半时差点笑了出来。

 

兴趣班的课一般都在下午最后一节，偶尔会赶上篮球队训练或比赛，丁程鑫有几次没来差点被点名算成旷课，吃了次瘪就主动找他要了手机号码，说是下次点名叫他一声。

马嘉祺看着手机上新存的号码，只觉得得来全不费工夫。

拿了他号码，反而连着几个礼拜都规规矩矩地上着课没找到用的机会，终于赶上一次周五的比赛，马嘉祺犹豫着给他发了短信，丁程鑫秒回了一个知道了，不出两分钟就趁着老师板书时从窗口翻了进来，虽然是一楼的教室，还是把马嘉祺吓到了。

“讲哪了？”他带着奔跑的喘息和打完球的薄汗靠近了问马嘉祺。

马嘉祺呼吸一滞，戳着课本上李世民的脸跟他说：唐。

“糖？”丁程鑫反问了声，从口袋里摸了颗水蜜桃味的硬糖拍在他课本上，“你怎么知道我有糖？这还是拉拉队那个长腿姐姐送的。”

“长腿姐姐？”

“高二7班那个班花嘛，腿特别长的那个。”

“哦。”马嘉祺拆了糖纸，含进嘴里时才想起来这是上课，只好低头小心被老师看见。

丁程鑫在旁边轻轻地笑，问他好吃吗。他鼓着一边的腮帮子点了点头。

 

后来马嘉祺见到了那个长腿姐姐，用丁程鑫的话来说，这是个连头发丝都带着信息素甜香的女生，马嘉祺闻了闻，确实香，但不是水蜜桃味的。

“你喜欢她的味道？”马嘉祺问丁程鑫。

“太甜了，”丁程鑫摇了摇头，“我喜欢淡一点的，能安神助眠的那种。”

檀香？马嘉祺觉得他品位很是奇怪。

 

高二分文理科的时候马嘉祺填了文科，新学期报道的第一天，全班六个男生里他又一次见到了丁程鑫，没办法，他笑着想，整个年级也就两个文科班，这不过是大概率事件。

一起去搬书的时候丁程鑫说他看起来没几两肉的居然能搬这么多，马嘉祺回过头看着他，说我还报了这学期的篮球班，丁程鑫说你还会打篮球啊一点都看不出来，马嘉祺说不会啊，这不是等你来教吗队长。

哦对，丁程鑫在高二的时候正式成为了校篮球队的队长，同样升级的还有他在校草榜上的排名，已经成为了全校公认的T高第一A。

马嘉祺看着他兴奋地制订一对一篮球教学计划，也给自己的计划命了个名，就叫攻略T高第一A。


	2. 02

02

丁程鑫问他觉醒了吗，他摇了摇头。

那时候他们是同桌，出于身高相仿的原因，他们班里六个男生总共也就只能凑三桌，加上他们俩本来就认识，凑一桌就成了理所当然。

丁程鑫说话时喜欢撑着天价脸望着他，这可能是全校Omega和Beta都会羡慕的视角。

马嘉祺想了想补充说，但我做过预测，是Omega。

丁程鑫不相信地摆了摆手，不可能，你这冷淡模样八成是个Beta……不过你要是个Omega，那还挺好玩的。

马嘉祺没跟他犟，但当晚就停了推迟觉醒的药。他查过处方药的说明书，停药后三个月内就会迎来性别觉醒，也就是说接下来的九十天，他要完成攻略丁程鑫的整个计划。

 

上学期跟丁程鑫一起上兴趣班从没见过他迟到，新学期才一个礼拜，早上他就迟到了三次，虽然只是错过了十几分钟的早读，但班主任对他这种校园风云人物从来都是无罪生有、小错化大，逮着这事没少耳提面命。

丁程鑫再次因为迟到的事被拎去办公室喝茶的时候，旁边的女生就开始窸窸窣窣地讲悄悄话，说他暑假才搬的新家，离得远，班主任也是知道的，故意在挑刺罢了。

紧接着丁程鑫回来了，前排的女生关切地转过来问他怎么样，丁程鑫把课本码码齐，还能怎么样，就近找房子呗，我还想住近点早上能睡晚些，这附近房源难找啊。

确实难找，马嘉祺回想起他高一的时候跟哥哥满网找这一片的学区房，连着个把月才寻到一个住处。其实马嘉祺无所谓住宿舍还是住外面，可他爸他妈他爷爷都不放心，说你一个马上就要觉醒的Omega住公共宿舍多危险啊，一定得住外面，还因此坑了他哥也住校外。

这会儿倒是得了个得天独厚的条件，马嘉祺发微信给他哥：今晚我带人来看房子，你收拾一下东西搬宿舍去住吧。

——看起来一点也不像亲兄弟。

回头马嘉祺就给丁程鑫透露了他在校外租房的事，还字里行间地表达了一下室友刚刚搬走，一个人付两居室的房租难堪重负，果不其然丁程鑫飞快上钩，立马就约了看房时间。

这边他哥给他回微信，说你小子没良心啊，谈恋爱了啊？哪家的黄花大闺女啊？

马嘉祺给他回复：是帅A。

 

马嘉祺喜欢干净，家里也有条不紊的，正合丁程鑫的洁癖。一圈看下来没有任何不满意，谈了谈房租的事，把水电物业一摊，还煞有介事地签了个租房合同。

马嘉祺没跟他透露其实房东就是他自己，但为了打消丁程鑫的怀疑，还是按部就班地收了他比市价低30%的房租。

他哥听说他钓了个帅A，兴奋得表示想看一看，马嘉祺说不给看。

哎呦呵，你都还没搞到手呢就开始护他了？

马嘉祺说你点开T高论坛搜丁程鑫吧，他的照片满网都是，他哥噢了声，过了半晌：

“你说谁？？？丁程鑫？？？你搞到丁程鑫了？！”

 

学校一半的B和O都向往的男神被马嘉祺套牢了，可喜可贺。

以前丁程鑫放学从校门口走去地铁站的那段路总有小姐姐小哥哥陪着他走，在路口依依不舍，现在这些戏码全搬到了马嘉祺家楼下。

丁程鑫搬家那天，好几个男生女生进进出出地帮忙，还有小姐姐听说是跟马嘉祺一起住，对着马嘉祺说，你不许欺负程鑫哦。

马嘉祺眨了眨眼，好像他才是O，丁程鑫是A吧，他能欺负到哪去。

如此这般的剧情隔了三五天又在他家楼下上演。丁程鑫打电话跟他说没带钥匙，优越的个子在人群里高出一个脑袋，远远看到他走过来，就冲他招手。

面熟的小姐姐上来就怼他，不是让你好好照顾他吗，让他一个人在楼下等这么久你算什么室友啊。

马嘉祺露出了笑容，深吸了口气正想反驳，丁程鑫不耐烦地过来揽他肩膀：“哎饿死我了，走了走了回家吃饭——”

如果眼睛是快门就好了，马嘉祺真想给那张气黑了的脸留个影。

 

说到做饭，一开始丁程鑫嫌他定的房租便宜，怀疑他没平摊，就主动包了下厨的活来补个差价，可后来他篮球队的训练经常忙到饭点，到头来还是马嘉祺下厨的次数比较多。

在下厨的过程中马嘉祺也在慢慢了解了他的口味，嗜甜喜肉，简单得像个长不大的孩子。

九月正式入秋前还有点薄热，他会在晚饭后煲上绿豆汤，舀出来和上冰糖沫子，两个人就这么一人一碗坐在客厅里的大桌子旁一块儿写作业。电视上放着什么嘻哈节目，丁程鑫也会跟着哼哼，拿踩着拖鞋的光脚敲几个节拍，不小心就碰到他的脚。

某一天喝绿豆汤的时候丁程鑫突然打了个喷嚏，他才想起来已经秋末了。

 

秋末不及冬，篮球队训练服没有长袖长裤，丁程鑫哪天又忘了戴钥匙，出了汗只披了件薄外套在楼下站到连打了三个喷嚏，本来不会感冒的人终于也感冒了。

原本两个屋睡的人，以照顾病人的名义在一个屋里睡了。

第二天天亮时，丁程鑫松开抱了一整夜的凉软舒服的躯体，嗅他身上依然没有半点味道，笃定地说马嘉祺你肯定是Beta吧，回答他的是马嘉祺打了一个响亮的喷嚏，然后没声了。

礼尚往来地又换成丁程鑫照顾他，不知道是不是体质原因，马嘉祺这个感冒持续了三天，甚至在第三天时发了烧。

他哥给他上门送退烧药的时候终于见到了传说中的丁程鑫。

马嘉祺问他怎样，他哥说比论坛上最好看的照片还好看，马嘉祺说那是当然。

吃了退烧药就好得差不多了，可又舍不得离开丁程鑫的被窝，就装病又在他床上滞留了几个晚上，后来丁程鑫好像也习惯了两个人一起睡，没再提他搬回隔壁房间的事。

 

他们学校最近出了个事，是个Omega的女学生，色诱他们Alpha的男老师，反告了男老师性骚扰，最后校方的处理结果是给学生警告处分，老师开除，闹得全校都一阵骚动。

晚饭后说起这事，丁程鑫特别忿忿不平，那个男老师高一的时候还来他们班代理过一个月的班主任，除了严肃点以外没什么缺点，被这种事搞到开除，全市的高中都不一定还会要他。

Omega怎么能这么不检点呢，丁程鑫说。

马嘉祺最近在煲骨头汤，双手捧着喝时发出骨碌碌的声音，丁程鑫看向他时他正保持着这个喝汤的姿势喝得很畅快。

你上次是不是说过，你也会是个Omega来着？丁程鑫说。

你不是不信吗，马嘉祺反问了句，放下了碗。

是不信，丁程鑫承认，但你要是真觉醒成了Omega得第一时间跟我说。

马嘉祺歪了歪头：为什么？

“我会保护你。”

丁程鑫扬了扬下巴，向他宣告了主权，马嘉祺看着他发亮的眼睛，点了点头，嗯好。

 

篮球班在学习了基础的运球和上篮之后终于开始学投篮了。

十二月初时他们被告知体育考试项目就是一分钟投篮，那时距离期末考试还有不到一个月的时间，马嘉祺回家跟丁程鑫说了一嘴，丁程鑫就拍胸脯保证他体育期末考满分。

于是篮球队训练场地的旁边就多了一个练习投篮的马嘉祺，丁程鑫在他们热身时会过来陪他，纠正一下错误动作，掌心从他腰背胯之类的地方摸过去，撩起燎原大火。

他的示范动作总是很好看，马嘉祺尝试跳投时靠后的那只脚没踩稳差点踩到他的鞋面，丁程鑫反而伸手揽了一下他的腰把人完全带进了怀里，前胸贴着后背，心跳在同一边扑通扑通，马嘉祺僵硬时丁程鑫的声音从肩膀耳侧的位置传过来：欸，没想到你有背肌。

那是最近练篮球练的。

马嘉祺没答腔，稍微退开了一点距离，看着丁程鑫再次手把手地教他抛球出手的正确姿势，被十二月的冷风一吹，终于想起来他的觉醒时间只剩不到半个月了。

 

马嘉祺的卧室里准备了三十几支抑制剂，贴颈后腺体上的抑制贴，和辅助独立度过发F情期的各式道具。

他做好的打算，如果这十几天之内还无法跟丁程鑫确认交往关系，第一次的发F情期就靠自己撑过去。

可计划赶不上变化，早就觉醒成Alpha的丁程鑫比他先迎来了易感期。

长腿姐姐说要来家里帮他纾解，还说跟上次一样，马嘉祺一字一顿地说这次不需要你，以后也不需要你，挂断了电话，还把丁程鑫的手机关了机。

他用自己的手机打电话给班主任，为自己和丁程鑫都请了三天的假，理由就是毫不避讳的发F情期；告假完班主任再打给丁程鑫篮球队的教练，对方听到假由就笑了，丁程鑫一个Alpha哪来的发F情期，马嘉祺语气平静，纠正说是我的发F情期。

再打电话给楼下的饭店，预订好之后三天每日三餐的菜单和上门服务，最后跟他哥报了个备，翻开药剂盒子取了一片以备不时之需的催化剂。

丁程鑫在持续的烦躁情绪中突然闻到了一阵柠檬草的淡香。恍惚间好像看到马嘉祺走进了他的卧室，冰凉的温度从脸颊上传递过来，让人舒服得忘乎所以又不由自主地迷恋。

马嘉祺真的是Omega，丁程鑫在把他掀到床上前这么想道——


	3. 03

03

易感期撞上发情期，基本就是天雷勾地火。

可鲜少有哪个Omega是自己主动为了纾解A的易感期而催化自己发情的，尤其是觉醒后的第一个发情期，这其中的不可控因素未免太多，再理智的人也可能会分分钟失控。

丁程鑫寻求亲吻，噙着嘴唇往滑凉的口腔里冲撞，好香好甜，柠檬草的味道从鼻腔里浸灌全身每个毛孔，他捧着马嘉祺的脸强迫他打开牙关，把他嘴里所有的甜津都用舌尖夺走，连柔软的舌根也不放过，循着上面每一寸的蜜意包裹进自己的势力范围。

书上说Omega的吻都是甜的，诚不欺我。

丁程鑫亲他时，身下硬挺滚烫的位置直捣着他的大腿，马嘉祺把手往下伸，摸到他的腰胯，一边承受着剧烈而侵蚀性的深吻，一边努力解开丁程鑫的裤子拉链，把滚烫肿胀的A器从紧缚的内裤底下解脱出来，用细瘦的手指包裹在了掌心里，贴着自己的小腹上上下下地搓弄。

马嘉祺起初分辨不出丁程鑫是什么味道，他深呼吸了几次，只把自己折磨得腰酸腿软，才在丁程鑫吻咬他的脖子时想起来，这个味道叫麝香，本就是众多气味里最容易惹人发情的一种，丁程鑫才是信息素本素啊。

马嘉祺失了点力气，掌心上的抚慰没了准头，惹得丁程鑫着急，红着眼用自己的手包裹着他的手一起律动。易感期的安抚，一般都是从这里开始，马嘉祺不知道长腿姐姐上次是怎么安抚他的，但脑内已经脑补出了一些不适的画面。

他稍微恢复了一点神志，搡着丁程鑫坐了起来，不顾自己身下细细密密的黏腻，低头去给他舔，丁程鑫吓了一跳连忙扶住了他的脑袋，却又本能地想塞进他嘴里去冲撞，一来二往憋得脖子都涨红，语焉不详地叫嘉祺、嘉祺……

马嘉祺突然松开了嘴，看似要休息一会儿。他上下动着手腕，去观察丁程鑫的表情。

“长腿姐姐是怎么帮你的？”他哑着嗓子问。

“含、含进去……”

“像这样吗？”马嘉祺亲了亲顶端，努力张嘴含了一个头，A器狰狞地撑开口腔，才含进去半截不到已经逼出了生理泪水，反而衬得眸光清明一点也不像发情的样子。

他无法呼吸地又把那话儿退出了口腔，酸软的舌尖差点讲不清话，语气软糯地说：“下次，不要找别人，来找我。”

然后深吸了一口气再次含住了，比上一次进得还要深，A器的顶端抵住了喉咙口，吞咽时的细缩刺激炽热表皮上凸起的神经，接连几次的深喉终于送Alpha上了高潮，在濒临的干呕咽喉处身寸了大量的黏腻液体，混合着吞咽不及的唾沫全往胃里送。

马嘉祺脸颊上浮起生理性的酡红，额角全是薄汗，沾湿了刘海被捋到发顶去。

“清醒些了吗？”他问丁程鑫。

易感期的Alpha，在第一次纾解之后会有一时半刻的清醒，这个时间不会很长，他必须要把握机会。  
丁程鑫从一片混沌中恢复了一点理智，突然戳了戳他的脸：你脸好红啊。

马嘉祺握住了他的手指，细细密密地从指节的位置亲吻过去，沿着指缝全吻了一边，抬眼看向丁程鑫略显震惊的眼睛。

“我已经给我们俩都请好假了，三天不用出这个门，我会帮你纾解易感期，你能帮我度过第一个发情期吗？”

丁程鑫显然愣了神，但对于最后一个问题给出了肯定的点头回答。

“你如果勉强，可以把这当作各取所需，三天后你若还是想去找长腿姐姐，我不拦你。”

丁程鑫没有动弹，内心在疑惑这跟那女生有什么关系，面前的马嘉祺突然就跟断了线的风筝一样栽了下去，丁程鑫连忙拉住他往怀里揽，却摸到一手滚烫的皮肤。

打着颤的腿根之间湿热黏腻的液体正绵绵不断地打湿裤子和床单。

这个人到底在忍什么啊。

丁程鑫把他放倒在床上，利索地给他脱下裤子，湿湿黏黏的后穴空虚地一张一合，体液不住地流淌出来，流得凶了还引得那人痉挛般颤抖。

明明就是很严重的发情期，刚刚还有空跟自己谈判，甚至还给他一个Alpha留了后路？

丁程鑫抄起他两条腿架在肩膀上，把A器往湿软的穴口里送时忍不住喟叹了声，充分到过分的润滑一下子就让他进得极深，马嘉祺刚刚近似昏厥，这会儿被他顶醒了，皱着眉头看着身上正在入侵自己的人，咬着下唇颤声叫他：啊、啊程……

听起来像“阿程”，丁程鑫第一次听到这个亲昵的称呼，不知怎么的受到了莫名的鼓舞，扶着他的腰就用力抽送了起来。

马嘉祺叫不出声，说不出话，虚张着嘴体验人生的第一场性爱，从胯下舒服到脚尖，里里外外都跟通了任督二脉一样的畅快。

这就是Omega，他仰着脸感受身体内部一阵阵的痉挛收缩，腰和背弓成最舒展的曲线，他伸手摸到丁程鑫脸上的汗，和颈后发烫的皮肤，在极致的快感巅峰里拥抱了他精挑细选的A。

我好爱你，他哑声说。

爱到什么程度，丁程鑫问。

从基因遗传学的角度上，深刻地爱你的每一个DNA——他脑子一片混乱，却有张口就来的情话。

丁程鑫抱住他往深里捣，戳刺着生殖腔的入口，引得Omega连连痉挛：你是说想怀我的孩子吗？

马嘉祺单手捞住他的脖子，在痉挛的余韵中不由自主地频频点头。

现在还不行，丁程鑫进出着生殖腔的入口，却还残存着一点在读生的自觉，嘉祺我们还要上课、考试、毕业，现在还不行。

他说以后，然后低头亲吻了Omega香气四溢的嘴唇，又重复了一遍，以后。

丁程鑫身寸在生殖腔外的肠壁上，一直身寸到身寸不出东西才把软下来物事退出了令人流连忘返的地方，意犹未尽地咂摸嘴，真想在里面待一晚上啊，马嘉祺听到了拿细直的小腿勾他精瘦的腰：可以啊。

于是第二波又开始了。

不知餍足的发情期Omega和没完没了的易感期Alpha，一旦碰撞上，就是天雷勾地火。


	4. 04

丁程鑫说我跟长腿姐姐只是篮球队队长和拉拉队队员的普通关系，又说我真不喜欢她的味道，上一次是个意外，已经跟她聊过了，只做朋友不会再越线。

马嘉祺移开挡住眼的手臂，似笑非笑地看着他，你非要现在说吗？

丁程鑫低头看了看两个人连接的位置，哎不是，是你说的什么各取所需，怎么听怎么不舒服啊不如我们把话说清楚再做。

说着还真的停下了，马嘉祺呼吸一滞，感受到身体里埋伏着的肉贴肉震颤的硬烫，无奈地看着面前神情认真的人。

“你为什么要给我留后路？”丁程鑫问他。

“……我不能逼你一晚上做出决定下半辈子的决定。”马嘉祺仰着脸努力把每个字都念清楚。

“那你就能吗？”丁程鑫往前俯近了一些，压得马嘉祺忍不住闷哼出声。

“我、我也不能，”他出于本能地在空白的大脑里寻找字眼，组织着自己都尚未准备好的逻辑，“我……观察了你一整年，零三个月，才确定是你。”

丁程鑫愣了一下：“你说什么？”

“我是说，”马嘉祺伸手捧住他的脸，把下颚线上的汗渍用指尖轻轻擦去，“我花了四百五十天，才决定，要跟你一起度过发F情期。”

趁着丁程鑫怔住的时候，马嘉祺继续往下说：“但本来离发F情期还有将近一周的时间，你的易感期把我的计划打乱了，本来我还想，跟你郑重地表个白……”

“都怪长腿姐姐。”丁程鑫嘟囔。

“对，都怪长腿姐姐。”

两个人对上了视线笑了起来，马嘉祺问他，那你现在可以动了吗。

丁程鑫欢快地点了点头，捣弄了会儿又想起来点别的：“所以你早就喜欢我了？”

马嘉祺被他撞得答不上来话，只小幅度地点点头，丁程鑫又问，你怎么会喜欢我呢？我们班的那谁，我们球队的那谁谁，我们年级的那谁谁谁，都很帅很优秀啊？

“你问太多了……”

“你就不能夸我一下嘛！”

“好好好……”马嘉祺感觉他又想停下来，只好妥协，闭着眼回想这四百多天的每一幕，给他吹一床的彩虹屁，就差没说他是米迦勒在世神邸之光，把丁程鑫都吹脸红了，打住了他说够了够了。

马嘉祺又觉得他这反应很奇怪，你一个校草每天追着你夸的人还少吗，惜得我这几句。

丁程鑫摇摇头说不啊，他们说的我半个字都不信，但是你厉害啊，什么事都做得好，你嘴里说出来的话，都是含金量200%的，有独特的参考价值。

马嘉祺愣了个神，冷不防被顶到了要命的位置上，一个不注意叫了出来，又匆忙捂住了嘴。

一时两个人都交换了一个复杂的眼神，马嘉祺犹疑着问他，你刚才什么都没听到吧，丁程鑫眯着眼冲他笑，听得清清楚楚，厉害啊，学美声的吗，再叫两声给哥听听？

马嘉祺说你滚蛋。

 

丁程鑫说，你会对性别这种事迷茫吗，马嘉祺想了想说没有，什么性别跟过什么样的人生是两码事，本质生S殖繁衍也只是生活的一部分，生活摘开了生S殖繁衍之外的部分里，所有人都得先活成个人，同样的赚钱养家贷款糊口，没有高低贵贱。而之于床笫之间的上下攻守，不过是夜生活里独属于两个人的情Q趣罢了。

他倒是想得很开，可丁程鑫莫名觉得在理。

马嘉祺就跟一盏明灯一样，突然就把他前面十六年都想不通的AO关系的本质豁然解开，跟打通了任督二脉一样醍醐灌顶。

丁程鑫说打从我觉醒Alpha开始就有连绵不断的Omega潮涌而来，带着各式各样的味道，动着各种各样的小心思，你见过易感期自己偷偷躲着喷抑制剂还要带口罩出门的Alpha吗，我就是。

马嘉祺看着他，你也不容易啊。

想了想又问，那上次呢，那位姐姐给你下套了？

丁程鑫摇了摇头，意外罢了，总在河边走哪有不湿鞋，马嘉祺笑着勾他的手指，我不在意这个，贾宝玉的第一次开荤还是给的袭人呢。丁程鑫一开始没反应过来，过了半秒才瞪他，我又不是贾宝玉，马嘉祺就笑，丁程鑫抬手在他大腿上拍了声脆响，他还是没笑停，只捂着拍红了的位置说，你就该是贾宝玉啊。

其实丁程鑫打得不重，重一点倒好，这不轻不重的带着点痒，又勾起密密麻麻的邪火，马嘉祺也不避讳，当着他的面就往两T腿之间去抚F慰抬了头的地方。

丁程鑫瞥了一眼，这么敏M感？

“发F情期嘛，书上说，三天都会这样，所以你别随便打。”

“书上连这个都说？”丁程鑫勾着他的腰把人拖近了距离，拉开他的手代替他去抚弄Omega葱白的器官，嘴上还在贫，“没想到你看起来一本正经的还看这种书。”

“那是、生理科普读物……你轻点儿、疼……”

“你不是喜欢疼吗？”丁程鑫用修得没边的指甲盖去抠顶端的眼，听得人嘶嘶抽气才放过他，“哎食髓知味啊，给你休息时间你还不要，行吧再玩一轮刚好吃夜宵。”

“夜宵？我没点夜宵，楼下的餐厅只送三顿正餐。”

“你下不来床不还有我吗——”

 

“马嘉祺，我们算正式交往了吗？”

“不表白不算吧？”

“哦，那我喜欢你，我们交往吧，还是说你觉得AO打从标记关系开始就应该敲定终生，那我换个说辞，马嘉祺你跟我结婚吧，以后要在这里面生很多小孩。”

“……哪有人抵着生S殖腔求婚的，你给我出来。”


	5. 05

#本来只想搞个短的 万万没想到也1w+了 

#潦草搞了个结尾 留白的部分交给未来❤ 那么下次见啦

 

05

 

第三天晚上17岁的马嘉祺问17岁的丁程鑫，你不会后悔吗。

 

丁程鑫说，我只想明天早上醒来的时候你还在我床上。

 

这倒是个朴实的愿望，马嘉祺抱住他的脑袋在潮起潮落般的欲念里跟他咬耳朵，除了你床上我还能去哪啊。

 

 

三天假结束，扔外卖盒子都是个大工程，马嘉祺扔完垃圾回来时就看到丁程鑫一脸懵地站在玄关里抓着手机似乎想打电话找他，一看到他进来差点没把手机扔了。

 

问他怎么了，他支吾了半天，大概意思是一睁眼没看到你人还以为……

 

还以为？

 

马嘉祺走近了两步伸手揽住他，结结实实地给了他一个拥抱：我不走。

 

 

坐电梯下楼的时候丁程鑫还幻想了一下他拿单车载马嘉祺的画面，结果丫从车库里推出一辆越野山地车，画风酷炫到有点魔幻，甜蜜的单车载人变成了车道追逐赛。

 

从早读到课间操，享受过成人世界的肆意畅快，突然回归日常校园生活一点都没意思。

 

丁程鑫拿膝盖撞他的大腿外侧：欸，你下个XX期是什么时候？

 

还自助打了个码，为了避免前桌小女生们听墙角。

 

马嘉祺扭头看他，带着点心知肚明的笑意：三个月后吧。

 

这么久啊！丁程鑫的失望溢于言表。

 

吃午饭的时候他又戳着米饭哀声哉道，这一点都不像谈恋爱啊！

 

马嘉祺说那你想怎样。

 

丁程鑫冲他眨了眨眼：亲一口？

 

天台上的十二月少有的晴光照耀着年轻的情侣，周遭空无一人连甜腻的空气都只属于两个人，马嘉祺轻轻嗯了声放下筷子去揽他的脖子。

 

丁程鑫本来只是嘴上调戏一下，没想到他真这么主动，心里感叹恋爱使人无耻的同时忘了保持重心和平衡，扭曲着奇怪的姿势，在马嘉祺嘴上尝到了香甜的糖渍。

 

 

晚上睡前丁程鑫抱着他亲了又亲，为什么平时没有信息素的味道呢。

 

马嘉祺说，因为出发F情期了嘛。

 

丁程鑫又说，想闻着柠檬草的味道睡觉。

 

原来之前说的安神助眠是这个意思。

 

在亲吻的催化下，马嘉祺适当地放出了一点信息素来安抚他，丁程鑫满足地抱着他睡了，边睡边往颈窝里蹭，闻着满满的香甜味道餍足地砸吧嘴。

 

“好香啊马嘉祺……”

 

 

三个月太久，等着等着就忘了，过年时去对方家里蹭住顺便认识了一下阿姨叔叔，逢人问起，都明目张胆地说他们是以结婚为前提的恋爱关系。

 

丁程鑫生日那天没到发F情期也好一通压榨，做完又在阳台上放小烟花，许个荤里荤气的愿，要生好多好多的小孩。

 

从这天起他就成年了，指着这一岁的年龄差没少得瑟。

 

可三月一开学，又是高三备考的起始点，百日誓师大会上台上的人慷慨激昂，台下的人各怀鬼胎琢磨着自己的前程路数。

 

马嘉祺在那个时候悄悄勾他的手，丁程鑫握住了他，回头去看他的眼睛。

 

他以为马嘉祺会跟他聊聊志愿、大学、高考那些一本正经的话题，可这人凑近了跟他咬耳朵，在台上台下喊着震天响的口号的同时，舔着他的耳垂把甜蜜的邀请送进了他的耳道：

 

“时间到了，来解决发F情期吧？”

 

 

全文END


	6. 番外

#因为点梗的小仙女只说想看AO的后续日常所以我就自由发挥了！

 

 

上次说到，身为Omega的马嘉祺花了九十天不到的时间攻略了T高第一Alpha的丁程鑫，第二次发P情期时，高三毕业班正式进入了冲刺阶段。

 

其实他们俩成绩都还不错，但总也有个想不出答案的情况，一周五天复习课之余，都窝在家里一起复习。丁程鑫连篮球都没空去打比赛了，一周只能抽出周末的一个小时去球场上蹦一蹦。

 

剩下的运动量就全花在马嘉祺身上。

 

丁程鑫有的时候会转着笔说，这对Omega们好不公平啊，高三冲刺阶段还要被发P情期折磨。马嘉祺倒是无所谓，说女生们还有每月一次生理期呢，她们还流血，岂不是更惨，而且他的发P情期是三个月一次，下一次就是六月，运气好的话，考完才到也说不定。

 

那运气不好呢？丁程鑫蹙了眉头，掩不住的担心。

 

马嘉祺在卷子上写下一个C，才抬头看他：“放心，我会带好抑制剂的，Omega们还有单独的考场，问题不大；要真有什么事，不是还有你吗。”

 

丁程鑫握紧了拳头，拍了拍胸口说，包在我身上！

 

……结果不小心拍太用力了疼得蜷缩起来，马嘉祺忍着笑给他揉，看到丁程鑫委屈地看着他，软了心凑上去亲了他一口，被丁程鑫反追着亲了两分钟才松开，马嘉祺抿了抿唇说够了吧？丁程鑫无辜地摇了摇头。

 

不够也先做题，马嘉祺铁面无私地指着卷子，这套做完先。

 

丁程鑫哀叹了声，这至少还得一个小时欸……

 

马嘉祺又写了下一题的答案，头也不抬地说，半个小时做完，你可以的。

 

丁程鑫趴在卷子上有气无力地说奖励嘞？

 

马嘉祺歪头看他，你想要什么奖励？

 

“想要什么就给什么吗？”丁程鑫噌地一下坐起来。

 

马嘉祺点了点头，噙着一点笑：“除了完全标记都可以。”

 

丁程鑫嘿嘿一笑，咬开了笔盖抚平了卷子瞬间豪情壮志：“哥要全套！”

 

 

可惜这份卷子本身就是金题卷，本身就有难度系数，连刷四道大题到写完最后一个句点时已经四十五分钟过去了，丁程鑫伐开心地扔了笔，越想越气。

 

马嘉祺合上了笔盖，把卷子收了起来，看看时间差不多，该吃饭了，搡了搡他，“想吃什么？”

 

“除了你什么都不想吃。”丁程鑫哼哼唧唧。

 

马嘉祺无奈地笑了，说晚饭后还有两套卷子，还有机会，而且老杨的那套训练卷会简单点。丁程鑫稍微恢复了点精神，说那行吧，先去做点晚饭——煮个面怎样？

 

“嗯，我来帮你？”

 

“来吧。”

 

 

厨房里空间太小，再加上蒸腾的热气哪怕是四月天也觉得燥得慌。两人煮完面搬到了客厅去吃，电视上在放不知道什么时候的电视剧，有一搭没一搭地聊着刚刚那张卷子里的错题。

 

马嘉祺突然问了句，你志愿打算报哪。

 

丁程鑫吸溜着面条，直说不知道，考哪算哪，离你近一点就行。

 

马嘉祺又问，要多近。

 

丁程鑫捧着碗想了想，其实也没差，反正我们还会住一起的对吧？马嘉祺说也不一定，远的话可能就没法住一起了。丁程鑫看了他一会儿，那你怎么想？

 

“尽可能在同一个城市吧，你觉得C大怎么样？”

 

“努努力的话，应该稳。”丁程鑫老实答。

 

“那就以这个为目标，我们一起努力。”马嘉祺充满仪式感地翻手机把考C大作为了锁屏，丁程鑫瞅了眼觉得这简洁明了的图还挺不错，也要了张，做了手机桌面。

 

马嘉祺说为什么是手机桌面，锁屏不好吗，一打开就能看到。

 

丁程鑫关了屏幕再亮锁屏给他看，是他们俩的合照，他说这个比C大更重要。

 

马嘉祺笑着低头看了眼自己的桌面，是他哪一次偷拍的丁程鑫，就在桌面上，一按HOME键就能看到。

 

 

晚饭后丁程鑫连刷了两张卷子用时一小时都不到，完成了一张半小时的约定，如愿以偿地赢得了奖励，整个餍足得不行，搂着他问，你是不是变向训练我做题速度呢，真是出色的男朋友。

 

马嘉祺有点累到了，汗湿的头发捋到脑后，缓了半天才说我都是为了你好。

 

我知道我知道，丁程鑫开心地亲他，我也是为了你好才只做一次，两次你可能就承受不住了——

 

毕竟不在发P情期，马嘉祺给了他一个你最好有点b数的表情，丁程鑫体贴地凑上来给他揉腰，我错了嘛，一下子没控裠制好，都怪嘉祺里面太舒服了……

 

边说边用手指循着刚刚用过的地方探进去，马嘉祺皱着眉头抓裠住了他的手，呼吸一滞，从耳朵红到了脖子，丁程鑫还用了两指在深S处撑开，马嘉祺一个别字还没喊出来就被从里到外的刺C激折腾得一个猛C颤，一大股Omega润F滑F液顺着chang道流裠出来，全淌在了丁程鑫手上。

 

“嘉祺好shi啊。”

 

丁程鑫去他耳边濡S湿S他的耳廓，把荤话送进他耳道里，马嘉祺承受不能地摇头，想求他把手拿出来，丁程鑫偏不，还抽裠出来一点再挤J进去，马嘉祺仰着脸跟生L理泪水抗衡，发出的声音像从嗓子眼里挤出来的一般沙哑。

 

丁程鑫说你求求我。

 

“阿程……哥、鑫哥……求你……”

 

丁程鑫说，嘻嘻求我也没用。

 

马嘉祺绝望地捂住了脸，被动地拧动腰，任凭本能和理智打着架，天上地裠下连个着地点都寻不到，在崩溃边缘咬着丁程鑫的名字，求求他给个痛快。

 

丁程鑫用指尖戳刺着敏M感的点，看他捂着嘴涨红着脸的模样微微眯起了眼：“那你背刚才那张卷子最后那道政裠治大题的答裠案来听听，背对我就收手。”

 

马嘉祺发了个难以置信的音，丁程鑫说我都是为了你好~

 

等他背完那道几百字的题，也已经彻底没力气了，丁程鑫便老实抽出了手，盯着上面的液y体看了会儿，马嘉祺受不了了，嘶哑着嗓说快去洗，丁程鑫说洗你还是洗我，马嘉祺说你。

 

丁程鑫乖乖地去洗手了，过了会儿又过来抱他去洗，马嘉祺挣了下，想说自己来，可丁程鑫态度强硬没给他自立自强的机会，连同清洗的全过程都是在马嘉祺单方面装死的情况下由丁程鑫一手完成的，多少找回了一点当A的尊严。

 

——谁敢相信平时他的Omega每次都是自己走去浴室洗的，连浴室门都不会让他踏进一步。

 

 

过了几天的月考，丁程鑫凭借马嘉祺训练出来的快速刷题法拿了个班内总分第一，马嘉祺拿了三科的年级第一，总分列在班内第二，两个人都进了年级前十。

 

丁程鑫在订正卷子的时候发现，他在政治上跟马嘉祺唯一差的分，就是那道他让马嘉祺在那个时候背过的题。

 

看来这个方法很有用啊，他这一笑起来马嘉祺就知道他在想什么，连忙躲开他一点距离。

 

“别跑呀嘉祺！”丁程鑫翻到马嘉祺做错的那道地理题扑上去把他抱住，“来呀，我们一起订正试卷呀~”

 

“不要！”

 

“来嘛~”

 

“哥你饶了我吧……”

 

“我们要一起为C大努力呀！”

 

“不是这样努力的吧！啊、等等、阿程——”


End file.
